Place Your Hand
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Edward finds a abandon Envy in a ally. He decides to help him out and takes him home. Then things begin to happen. Why do you wear those chains? Edward X Envy YAOI


The Late September Dogs

Edward was walking outside in the rain. He noticed that it has been raining alot lately in Central. The blond alchemist sighed and put up his hood. As he walked passed a old rundown ally way; something caught his amber colored eyes. Walking farther down into the ally he heard soft breathing echo through the soft buzzing of the rain.

"Anyone there?" he asked calling out into the darkness. There was no response, but as Edward ventured closer he saw a figure sitting against the brick wall between a couple of trash cans.

The chibi alchemist's eyes widen as he saw the face of this figure.

"Envy?" he asked kneeling down beside the homunculus. Envy seem to be in a daze. He glanced up slowly as his name was being called.

"Chibi-san.." he whispered softly.

Edward glanced down at him. "What on earth are you doing?"

Envy looked away "Why do you care?"

"Answer the damn question!" The blond yelled.

Envy shurgged "I don't know...trying to run away"

"Run away? From what? From who?" the blond asked.

"Dante...the other homunculi."

"Why?"

"I have no desire to work for them anymore. I'm not a slave" Envy frowned.

Edward blinked and sighed and grabbed Envy's wrist. This caused the homunculus to jump slightly. The blond helped Envy to his feet. Thats when he heard the rattles and the clanks. That is when he realized Envy was in chains nad shackles.

"E-Envy...what...why are you wearing those shackles?" Edward asked.

The green hair homunculus sighed and looked down. "Its a constent reminder of what I truly am. What I can never be and a past that i can never escape from."

"Why not just take them off?" the blond asked. He grabbed a chain hanging at Envy's wrists. When he touched the stell a shock filled his body and he fell back.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Envy asked looking down at Edward. "Damnte created them...to make sure I remember and know...that she will be the one who will kill me."

Edward rubbed his head and frowned. "What a aweful woman!" he sneered. Envy helped him up.

"I can understand why Hohenhiem left her." Envy growled softly. Edward looked at Envy. He looked so frail...so breakable.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" he asked. Envy shook his head no.

"Who want a person like me staying with them?"

" Me" Edward said softly.

Envy turned and stared at him in semi-shock. He blinked a few times before opening his mouth and asking. "Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me? We are enemies arn't we not?"

"Well if you are leaving Dante's group...you're not creating the philoshpere's stone...so I gues you're not an enemy of mine anymore. " Edward explained.

Envy looked down and then back up at Edward. "Alright...lead the way." he said.

The blond nodded and led the jade colored hair homunculus out of the ally and a few blocks away to his apartments. (Al has his body back and stuff. Ed lives by himself and Al lives with Winry :) )

Edward unlocked the door with his key and let Envy in. "God, you're so fucking soaked. How long have you been out in the rain?"

" I don't know...a couple of days" Envy said letting the water drip off his hair and lean body. Edward stared him for a while. In the better light Edward saw Envy's shackles on his wrists and ankles. "Damn.." he said softly.

Envy blinked and sighed a bit. "Stop staring at me. Its making me feel nervous."

"Sorry" he said getting a towel. He tossed it to the homunculus. As Envy was drying his hair he saw Edward in his bedroom. The door was open and the blond was removing his wet jacket and shirt.

Envy noticed how much bigger Edward has gotten from the last time he saw him. His back was broader and well toned. A few scars from the countless missions he had been on.

"Who is the one staring now?" Edward turned with a smirk. Envy blinked.

"I wasn't...I was just thinking. I tend to stare off into space." he lied.

The blond blinked and turned back reaching into his dresser. He pulled out a white shirt and pulled it over his head. "Peek show is over." He said as a joke.

Envy blushed and looked away. "Who want to peek at a little kid"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE KID THAT NO ONE WILL EVER DO ME BECAUSE IT BE CONDISIRE CHILD MOLESTATION !!!" Edward roared.

The homunculus blinked and looked away. " You yell way too much."

"I"m not a little kid! I'm eighteen jackass!" Edward growled.

"You're acting like a eight year old child" Envy retorted.

"Shut up!"

"You should take your own advice"

The blond frowned. Envy was just so..so..unbearable at times. Edward felt his anger vanish went he saw the sad and distant look in the homuculus's violet cat like eyes. Those eyes that normal are filled with excitment and glee.

Envy continue to dry his hair as he sat on the couch. Not caring if his clothes made it wet where he sat. He drop the towel at his feet. His hair still not even close to being dry.

The blond walked over "You...must of gone through hell.." he said as he picked up the towel.

"Hell sounds good.." Envy whispered.

Edward frowned "What did she do to you,,,besides the chains?" he asked.

"I don't want to tell you....I don't want to tell anyone...I don't want to remember...I just wish to forget." Envy said staring at his feet.

"Was it that bad?" Edward asked now feeling sorry for Envy.

"She...toutured me..."

"Why?"

Envy looked away and stay silent.

" Envy...why did Dante hurt you so badly? Are you not her son? Why would she do that..." Edward pressed.

"She just found out something about me she didn't like..." he whispered.

"What is that?" Edward asked now curious.

"You are a very nosey chibi..."

"Why not tell me?"

"Because I like having my secerts stay secerts" Envy said. "And...you will hate me too if I told you"

"Oh really? Now I'm curious" Edward said. "Come on tell me...I promise I won't tell.." he snickered.

Envy frowned and watched him. "I can show you better then I can tell..."

Edward blinked and tilited his head. "Show me then"

"Promise not to hit me..."

"Why? You're not going to flash me or anything?" Edward asked blinking.

"NO!" Envy yelled blushing. "Perverted chibi.." he said.

"Hey! I'm not!"

"Yes you are"!

"JUST SHOW ME ALREADY DAMNIT!!"

"FINE" Envy screamed and pulled Edward close slamming his lips against his. The blond let out a yulp of surpise as he was pulled and when he felt Envy's lips on his own he blushed and stared with wide open shock filled eyes.

Then...BAM!

Envy fell againt the couch with his lip busted open and hands around this throat. Edward's rage fill amber eyes glared down intenseily. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!"

Envy whinced in pain as he couldn't breath. He grabbed Edward's wrists with tremebling hands. "Y-You liar..." he manage to rasp out. The blond glared and noticed Envy wasn't struggleing. Did he..did he want to die?

Edward let go and backed up a bit frowing. Envy held his neck and coughed. "You lying chibi..you promised you wouldn't get mad or hit me."

"I didn't hit you...I punched you're sorry ass! What the fuck were you thinking? Grabbing me and kissing me! Do you think you're funny? Do I look like some kind of playtoy to you? " Edward was still enraged.

Envy was panting trying to breathe "Did I say any of that? Was it not you who wanted to know while I've been exiled...didn't you? That was the reason! " He growled.

Edward stood there blinking...he thought about it and let it sink into his mind. A moment passed. The blond eyes widen a bit. Did...Envy love him?

"Envy.." he spoke up. "Do you love me?"

"What is love anyway? "Envy said looking down letting the blood flow from his lip onto the carpet. "Its hunger...and need....thats what I feel...love has nothing to do with it....hunger and need...for you..and your sun color eyes."

"Hunger...and need...that is basicly love with out all the sappy shit.."

Edward said. The blond moved slightly closer. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

Envy didn't look up. " why does it matter?" he asked.

"It just does"

" I don't know...a while now...I guess when we first met...when I saw those eyes of yours."

"What is so great about my eyes?" Edward asked.

" Its simple...My world is nothing but black and white. I know what I am and what you are. The only color I used to see was red. Then I met you and saw your eyes. Something bright had burst through my black and white world. Filling it with golden light...it shined so bright that I felt like I was under the Ishbalan sun...after that moment...I started to feel hunger and need...I didn't tell anyone. So those feelings began to grow and grow...deep inside my being. Clawing and nawing at my core. At times it was so over powering that I could barly focus..."

Edward was sitting on the floor listening intently. Who know a being like Envy could feel like this. It made him see the sin differently...in a brand new light. A light that made him much more human than he ever let on.

" Then Dante began to notice my odd behavior. Of course I told her it was nothing. She didn't beleive me. Then she figure out that I devolped those kind of feelings towards you. Of all people...you. How ironic...

The alchemist blushed and scooted slightly closer to Envy again. "What happened when Dante found out?"

" I was punished and exiled." Envy said simply. Edward frowned.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore..." the homunculus said softly.

"Okay..." Edward said.

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Edward stared at the ground and finally noticed the blood falling on the carpet. He moved closer to Envy. Their faces only inches apart.

"I"m sorry for hitting you" he whispered. Leaning in he licked the blood off of Envy's bottom lip and sucked on it until it stop bleeding. Envy sat there frozen. The sensation he was feeling was overwhelming. The slight stinging and the pleasure filled pressure of Edward's lips and toungue against his flesh. He was biting back a gasp as Edward has moved into his lap.

Envy just closed his eyes and enjoy the feeling of Edward against him. The feeling of pleasure against his bruised pale lips. A moment passed and Envy was in pure bliss. The he felt something fall on to his head.

"Your hair is still very wet" Edward said drying it with the towel. The homunculus let out a disapointed grunt. He didn't want that feeling to stop.

Edward blinked and noticed how relax Envy was now. He gave a small smile and spoke up.

"Envy"

"Hmm?" the sin answered relaxing into Edward's touch.

"What will you do...if I ...you know...kissed you in return?"

"What were you doing just now? " he asked.

" Cleaning your wound" Edward stated.

"Really..." Envy said. "I don't know...you just have to find out what I would do. If you kissed me that is."

The blond blushed and continued to dry Envy's hair. Soon the sin fell back into a relax state. His head leaning back against the couch. After a while Edward finally manage to dry Envy's hair.

He pulled the towel away very carefully. Envy didn't notice. He was staring up at the celing his eyes half open. The sin looked peaceful. Edward reach over and shut off the lap which was the only sorce of light in the room.

The sound of the rain hitting the windows continued on and the sun was begining to set.

The limited sunlight danced along the walls and outlight Envy's perfect figure. It looked like he was glowing slightly Edward watched him. His breathing was soft and sounded like a lullaby.

The blond was feeling uncertin himself. New feelings rose within him. Was it lonelyness. Most likily. Didn't he deserve someone to love too? Who would of thought...who would if thought it be with an former enemy. Like what Envy said before...how ironic. Call it whatever you want...you need this...you need him as much as he needs you...Edward thought.

With that decided, Edward leaned down a bit and captured those lips pale bruised lips gently.

The relaxed homunculus open his eyes and glanced at Edward. He stay motionless as he let his mind process the situation. After a split second he leaned up a bit and kised him in return.

The blond parted for a moment. "Stay here.." he whispered. "Stay here with me...love me..I can protect you..."

"You'll protect me?" Envy asked. What a strange thought...Someone was willing to protect him. He could protect himself easily...but chibi wanted to protect him. In some way..it was sweet thought...so sweet sounding and a change he could use. Someone protecting him.

Edward nodded. "I will.." he whispered.

" What about my pain...?" Envy asked.

" I will try to heal it...but it may take time."

"Time...is all I have left."

"Then you will heal...sooner or later. The more you heal the more you be happy...when you are happy you will open up."

"You think so...when did you become a expert on healing people?" Envy asked.

" Well...I'm using experince...I healed my pain...its time to heal yours...you have so much pent up in your being....it might take a long time...to heal." Edward explined.

"Like I said...I have nothing but time now."

"Then I will begin to heal you..." the blond whispered kissing him again. Envy lifted his right arm and wrapped it around the back og Edward's neck pushing him slightly closer.

The kiss was gentle at first. As time passed it became rougher as both Envy and Edward vented both of their pian. They smashed their mouths together and massaged each other's toungues as they fought for domince. Of course Envy lost that battle. The only battle he be happy to lose to his chibi.

When Edward took control he pulled Envy down gently against the couch. He moved over him as their bodies met. The green hair homunculus gasp sofly as Edward straddle him. The blond removed his shirt. He tossed it to the floor along with his socks and hair tie. The blond locks fell freely against his shoulders.

Then he moved down and began to place kisses on the nape of Envy's neck. The sin gasp and moved his left arm up laying across his eyes panting. The chains jingled softly every time Envy took in a breath.

Edward glanced at those chains. The shackles that kept Envy bound like he was a prionser. They must be so damn heavy for him to carry all the time.

The blond kissed Envy's lips again. His auto mail arm sneaking up slowly and grasping Envy's wrist gently. As the shackle shock Edward he used alchemy. Within seconds the shackles cracked and slipped off of the homunculus's wrists and ankles. They slid and fell to the floor with a loud clanking thud.

Envy's eyes snapped open and he sat up staring down at the chains. Then he glanced at Edward. Then at the chains again. "You...freed me..."

"I did.." Edward said softly. "You don't need to be bound to your past anymore...your world is no longer black and white understand. Its full of color...bathe in the bright sunlight."

The green hair homunculus stared up at Edward. He has grown so much...He didn't see a child anymore but a strong man. A man willing to protect him. A man willing to love him with all his faults. Envy leaned up and kissed Edward gently. For the first time...he really didn't see the world as black and white...but full of bright and beautiful colors.


End file.
